


Resurgence

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Star Wars: The Cody Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Violence, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind alteration, Torture, Violence against Children, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody was alone. He wasn't sure where and he didn't want to know when. All he knew was these 4 walls. He'd made every mark, every dent to those walls. They were his only company here and they were all that he needed until the Rebels came. He could save  those deserters, even if it killed him. It was the least he could do, after all this time, after all this suffering. In the end, he would be alone, but they didn’t need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurgence

Cody figured he would die some day, sooner rather than later. He figured it would be bleeding out on a battlefield on some distant planet making sure his ~~general~~ traitor made it out of there to ~~fight~~ die another day. He figured he’d be left behind, as was the destiny of all the clones in the end. He’d be alone and forgotten because that’s what happened to machines with time. No matter how much ~~Kenobi~~ the traitor tried to tell him otherwise, he never believed it. Had almost believed it, at one time, but that was a long time ago. Before the orders started flying around faster than Odds on a caf high. He couldn’t keep them all straight anymore, had started to lose it somewhere around the 6 year mark since his life ended.

He wasn’t the same man he’d been during the Clone Wars. He wasn’t confident and collect, calm and kind anymore. He lashed out, attacked anyone who got in his way. He wasn’t the only clone doing this, either. The first few had fallen around year 2, babbling about completing the mission and good soldiers following orders. They saved a few. The rest bit the end of a blaster and danced out of an airlock. The doctors had said that the chips were starting to malfunction, that the shelf life was shorter than expected, that the chips had to come out. Cody only knew this because he was a general now, taking orders directly for Lord Vader.

He hadn’t thought about ~~Kenobi~~ the traitor a lot after 66, hadn’t wondered where ~~Rex~~ the deserter or ~~Ahsoka~~ the rebel scum were hiding and if any of ~~his brothers~~ the other deserters were with them. He ignored the nights he woke in cold sweat, remembering screams and blood and faces beneath his hands as he strangled the life out of their eyes.

It was harder now to remember the day. His line of marks on the wall of his cell was imperfect, marks cross out marks and dents where’d he slammed into the wall over the days, weeks, months or years he’d been in here. Right now was a good time, now he could remember his name, his purpose, his mission. He could remember that he needed to find the Rebels and ~~tell them what he knew~~ wipe them out. He had to tell them he could ~~cure his brothers so they stopped aging~~ dismember all of them without remorse.

Around year 8, a scientist had fixed the aging gene, had even successfully reversed some of the affects. By successfully, he meant that only 10% of the clones tested had survived. Cody had been one of them. They’d shaved a few years off, making him appear more around the age of 30 instead of 36. They also hoped it would help repair the damage done to his brain from his chip, but if anything it made it worse. There was nothing to be done about it, they said. Leave in the chip, he’s going to die anyway. They’d taken the chip out, anyway, and replaced it with a new one. It helped silence the voices for a little while.

His last solid memory was around year 15, when Vader had summoned him to return from a mission on the Outer Rim. Kallus had been there as well, not at all impressed with the heavily armored addition to the room.

_“Why is it here, sir?” Kallus turned to Vader, not at all happy about the silent figure that had just entered._

_“CC-2224 is here to finish what you started, Agent Kallus,” Vader said simply, turning to the former clone trooper. “General, I have a mission for you.”_

_“What do you need me to do, sir?” Cody crossed his arms behind his back, his white armor heavily scarred compared to the men who guarded the door. A short black cloak hung off his shoulders and his blaster rested comfortably in his arms._

_“The Rebels seem to be too much for Agent Kallus to handle,” Vader held out a data chip and Cody took it easily, plugging it into his helmet to skim over the information it contained. “I need them destroyed, no one left alive.”_

_“How clean does this need to be?” Cody shifted his weight, cocking a hip as he glanced over the bios provided on the cell he was meant to attack._

_“The only restrictions I will put on you is I want this done within a month, no longer,” Vader crossed his arms. “The crew of the Ghost has been a problem for too long. Don’t return until they are all dead.”_

_“Do you want the clones returned for reconditioning?” Cody tensed as the image of a face he had once knew appeared in his HUD._

_“No, all of them destroyed. Once they are gone, follow the trail that is left and destroy any they have come in contact with. Hopefully it will lead you back to the Rebel command,” Vader turned to Kallus. “You will track down what is left of the Inquisitors and bring them back to me. You all will learn how to follow orders.”_

_“You expect this clone to not crack before the end of the month and slaughter a whole planet?” Kallus looked annoyed, possibly pissed. Cody had stopped trying to read people ages ago._

_“I’m counting on it, actually. It will draw the Rebels out of hiding. They’ll try to save him, but it will only get them killed,” Vader sounded almost gleeful. Cody stopped paying attention after that, planning out what he would need to complete his mission._

From there, things got fragmented. He remembered screaming, buildings burning, children crying and his blaster spitting fire as he strode through the rubble, cloak fluttering behind him. He remembered slamming his boot into the face of a young woman, her children huddled behind her. He remembered throwing an old man through a wall, stabbing his knife into flesh over and over and over and over…

Cody came back to himself, huddled in the corner of his cell, blood under his nails and something warm running down the side of his face. He rocked back and forth, fingers digging into his arms, “Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders.”

He wasn’t alone here, was never alone. The medical droid hid in the walls when he went mad, locking everything down until he calmed down. Then it would trundle back out, camera whirring as it patched him up and recorded whatever he said, as per his orders. He needed to have everything recorded for when the Rebels finally came and ~~rescued him~~ killed him. They needed to know what he had learned, needed to know….needed to know…

_The familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber reached his ears over the roar of the fire around him. He didn’t move from his seat on what was left of the wall of what he believed was once a temple of some sort. This village had once housed Jedi and the temple had never been taken down. Cody had seen to it, finally. He continued to clean his saber, the edge as sharp as ever._

_“Why did you do this?” the voice was young, male, innocent. They sent the child to confront him. Had shown promise and Vader had left a note of how he had hoped he would fall to the Dark Side. Seems he had stayed with the light after all._

_“Are you alone?” Cody set the rag aside, having ripped it off from a shirt of a body nearby, and examined his blade. All clean. Good, he wanted the filth off it before he used it to behead ~~his brothers~~ the deserters. _

_“Why do you care? You attacked innocents! I’m more than capable of taking care of you myself,” the boy, Ezra, snarled._

_“They weren’t innocent. They were hiding you and your allies. They protected the traitors when I hunted them years ago,” Cody shoved the blade back in its scabbard and picked up his blaster, examining his scope._

_“Face me!” Ezra demanded and he heard the boy step closer. The fool._

_“You aren’t worth my time, boy. The others will come when they hear you scream,” Cody shifted a little, the blaster coming up under his arm, finger easily pulling the trigger. He heard the boy cry out and a thump behind him. He stood, turning to finally face the child. Ezra lay on the ground, clutching the wound in his leg, hands already bloody. Cody moved forward, ignoring the fear in the boy’s eyes as he picked up the fallen lightsaber, “Such a civilized weapon should not be wielded by one who treats it like a toy.”_

_“Who are you?” Ezra had tears running down his face, but he was trying to stay calm. Brave, but foolish._

_“General CC-2224,” Cody straightened, tucking the lightsaber away._

_“A clone,” Ezra breathed out, face going pale. “How could you…”_

_“I once was. I am no longer,” Cody moved to stand over Ezra. “And soon so will you be as well.”_

_“Not on my watch,” another snap-hiss, which Cody easily dodged. An older man, Kanan, stood over Ezra. Ahsoka stood on the wall, her twin lightsabers lit but at her sides, eyes guarded._

_“Where are the others?” Cody brought his blaster up, but didn’t aim at anyone._

_“They aren’t here,” Kanan snarled, lightsaber at the ready._

_“Lie,” Cody fired, hitting the explosive he had set earlier, blowing up the wall Ahsoka had been standing on. She jumped just before the explosion, landing by Kanan and throwing up her hands to shield the three of them. Cody turned and strode away, deeper into the city. They would follow, the fools that they were…_

“Please don’t make me sedate you, 24,” the medical droid seemed to almost sigh as it hovered over him, retracting its arms. He could feel the bacta on his head, itchy where it covered open wounds. “Scans of your brain show significant damage to 50% of your brain tissue.”

The damage was spreading. He was getting worse. He didn’t have long now, “Have they responded?”

“There has been no contact from the outside since you placed the facility on lockdown,” the med droid rolled back. “Would you like to record another message?”

“Yeah, I think I can,” Cody forced himself to sit up a little more. “Add in the date later, will you?”

“Of course, 24. Begin when you want,” the med droid seemed to sit back, waiting for him.

Cody collected his thoughts as best he could before starting, “My name is CC-2224, formerly General CC-2224 of the Imperial Navy and Commander CC-2224 of the 212th in the Republic Army. I am also Subject 953-B28 of Project Resurgence. In an effort to correct the affects of an accelerated growth gene within all the clones left in the Imperial Navy, the Emperor ordered a group of scientists to use what was left of the data collected from Kamino to correct the gene and try to reverse the affects already visible within the ranks. It took 2 years, but a solution was found that corrected the genetic defect as well as reversed some symptoms with a success rate of 1 out of 25 subjects. Project Resurgence was abandoned shortly into its 3rd year due to a limited number of test subjects. At that point, any subjects left alive were ~~refitted with new chips~~ reprogramed and given new assignments. At that point, the remaining subjects numbered around 500. Latest records showed do to adverse side affects that caused damage to the brain that only around 100 subjects remain active.”

Here Cody paused, wondering if the number had dropped. He never asked the med droid how long he’d been locked up, never felt it was important. All that mattered was his mission.

“24, can you continue?” the med droid rolled forward.

“Yes, yes I can,” Cody nodded. “Latest scans show that the damage to my brain tissue is up to 50%. No known cure has been found, but I am not actively searching for one. My only hope, my mission, is that this reaches the Rebels as well as the data package attached to the message so that ~~a cure can be found~~ they know there is no hope for their clones.”

“Your speech pattern is becoming very erratic, 24. Would you like me to sedate you?” the med droid interrupted him.

“No, I can finish this one,” Cody shook his head, a hand coming up to rub against the newest scratches on his head. “As well as the increased brain damage, the scans show further deterioration of ~~my control chip~~ my programing. I fear that without some sort of intervention, I will either die or fall to lunacy. With that in mind, I cannot contact the Imperial Navy with this information. I failed a mission before finding this facility…no I completed it. I…I was sent to hunt down the crew of the _Ghost_ and was successful. I tracked them to….there was a ~~Jedi~~ traitor temple. I destroyed it, it shouldn’t have been left standing. The villagers were ~~innocent~~ resistant. I had to ~~protect them~~ wipe them out. There was nothing to be done about it. They ~~defended the Republic~~ betrayed the Empire.”

“Your blood pressure is elevated, 24. If you do not calm down, I will be forced to sedate you,” the med droid said softly.

“I’m fine,” Cody snapped. “The crew of the _Ghost_ was there. They followed me deeper into the city and I…..and I….Rex was there….he…..I don’t…..”

_“The boy will only be the first of you to fall,” Cody said calmly as he stood in the middle of what had once been the city center. Ahsoka and Kanan entered from the north, lightsabers still out. Kanan had blood on his hands and a little on his tunic._

_“No one has to die today, Cody,” Ahsoka said calmly, moving to stand a little ahead of Kanan. “We can help you.”_

_“Lord Vader was right,” Cody brought his blaster up. “Your belief that you can save me will be your downfall.”_

_“Why are you here, Cody? Why did you come here?” Ahsoka drew closer. As foolish as the boy._

_“The temple had to be destroyed and the people punished. Their suffering would draw ~~Jedi~~ traitors here like flies to a carcass. And so it has,” Cody sensed movement to his left and took a step back so the bolt just skimmed over his chest plate. There, standing up from behind a pile of rubble was a man with white armor and blue markings on his helmet. Rex ~~. His brother~~. A deserter. _

_“You don’t want to do this, brother,” Rex spoke loudly, his voice echoing around the square. “Put down your weapons and come peacefully.”_

_“There isn’t peace, only chaos,” Cody swung his blaster around, but Rex dodged behind a wall as he fired. “You failed your mission, deserter! You were meant to destroy the traitors, not side with them!”_

_“You think you’re better than me? When your general still breathes!” Rex called back as Ahsoka moved forward, lightsabers now up._

_“ ~~General Kenobi~~ That traitor is dead! And soon, so will you!” Cody opened fire on Ahsoka, but she easily blocked them. Good, her skills had improved. She would prove a worthy opponent. _

_“I’m still alive, Commander. Or is it General now?” another voice cut through his blaster fire, freezing his finger and silencing his gun. He turned his back on the others to face the newest arrival. There was grey in his beard and his clothes were care worn, but he still stood with a confidence that often rivaled ~~General Skywalker~~ Lord Vader._

_“You can’t be here,” Cody felt the pain growing in his head as his scans registered the new life form. “I killed you.”_

_“You missed, Cody,” Obi-wan Kenobi took a step forward. Cody took one step back before falling to a knee, the pain increasing in his head._

_“I…I failed,” Cody gasped out._

_“Don’t do anything reckless, Cody,” Obi-wan took another step forward. Cody pressed a hand to his wrist, squeezing the detonator secured there. The world exploded._

“…forced me to sedate you, 24, and your hand is broken now,” the med droid broke through is foggy thoughts. Cody thought he was floating but he might have been lying down as well.

“Send it?” Cody mumbled, eyes unfocused on the ceiling.

“Yes, 24, it was sent with an updated data package,” the med droid sounded like it was moving around.

“I’m afraid,” Cody whispered. “Am I…..am I going to die?”

“By my calculations, you will cease bodily functions in approximately 48 days. I have the resources to keep your mind functioning for an additional 103 days,” the med droid almost sounded pleased.

“After the 48 days, terminate my body,” Cody was surprised by how calm he sounded.

“24?”

“That’s an order.”

“Yes, 24.”

“I would like to be alone.”

“You are alone, 24.”

Cody closed his eyes, breathing out deeply through his nose. He was alone. He was always be alone and would always be alone. He would die alone, as it should always be.

“I am…alone.”


End file.
